User talk:ConfusementIsKey
Point of views change. Keep what you have, don't throw it away. Always remember. Life is character. Color isn't, and bland is pre-made. Trust no one, Sanity never the same. |Π| |Π| |Π| Dreams are illusions, put into our mind to visualize either a better or worse reality. Better, sane. Worse, insane. A minor difference, yet the same. Such as Yin and Yang, night and day, good and bad, color and bland, nice and mean, earth and sky. We're needed to make the world peace. But we are not all monsters. We feel, we still have EMPATHY! But... we look at things differently than others. It's nature. Not everyone is the same. In fact... we do what's right, and force what demons we see out. Is someone following you? Is something following you? A ghost? A monster? Do you believe that there is something under your bed? Under the sheets perhaps? ...Are you afraid of the dark...? I was. I was so, so afraid. I mean, it wasn't something to laugh at because I was acting childish. It was something I couldn't help. I saw things. Things that moved, Things that spoke, Things that could contact feeling. It was a disease. A horrible, horrible disease. It was something I couldn't help. I lived in a simple house, far outside of town. I had my own room, and was far different than the other children that lived with me. I shared no blood with anyone I lived with. I am foreign. I wasn't even from the United States. But I had a family. Six brothers and sisters. Two brothers. Three sisters. I didn't associate with them much. The youngest was eager to know about me, but that didn't last long. Everyone becomes bored sometime. For education, I was in a private school for girls in the state of Ohio. I believe to this day I was sent because of my "problem." It didn't make any difference. In fact, it was worse. I lacked emotion in different varieties. Like embarrassment, sadness, happiness, and more. I was more than bullied. Try abused. Some of you pitiful, whiny, mindless teenagers come home whining about how you get picked on at school. I was way more than that. I fainted from blood loss five times in the locker room, and woke up in either a garbage can, or in a bathroom stall behind the toilet. I wasn't suicidal, or emo, or scene, but being a schizophrenic didn't only wreck my sanity, but also my physical presence. I was picked on for body scars, and was even cut by the students I was taught with. Some if you think it's unbelievable. It happened. As years passed, it all stayed the same, but got worse. I was accused of being a Satanist, and was cut on my side his signature numbers. It never went away. It stayed red, and irritated, and swollen to this day. But after that day... Things took a turn. Amethyst Johnson. Age 16. Was a very popular girl, and lived in a house with five other siblings. One day, she snuck out of the house and went drinking with friends. Died that night. Cause of death... hit by a taxi while walking in the middle of the street drunk. It hit me. I didn't have any feelings towards one of my adopted siblings' death, but I felt something at the same time. Empty. One week later. Adriana Johnson. Age 17. Quiet, doesn't say much, but was a sweetheart. Dead. Got into a car accident while driving to an interview for a job. Something isn't right. Two months later. Lance and Marcus Johnson. Age 13, and age 12. Two brothers that lived within the household and were fighting over a videogame, and the argument was gruesome. It went from yelling, to punching, to smashing house pottery over each others head to stabbing. Both died from blood loss, both laying together on the kitchen floor. I was not scared. But shocked. Two siblings remained in the house. The youngest girl... And me. Her death was going to be any day now. I truly suspected a curse put on us. And I carried that curse on my body. The illusions became worse. I was forced to be kept into my room, with a straight jacket for certain hours. I lost some sleep. I ate dirt from the flower plants around the large house, sometimes even the plants. I began talking to myself even more, and was out of school for two weeks. Medication moved into more urgent situations. I got shots weekly instead of monthly. Eventually, I was put back into school. I didn't have any friends, just some curious schoolmates. Bags started to form under my eyes, and my ill condition started to concern nurses and my doctors. It was a first. Considering I didn't have much more than medical attention when I was found from blood loss at school only twice. Three other times I managed to wake up, clean up, nurse my own wounds, and make it back to class without a word. More scars were appearing. I started to eat the craziest of things, including paper and paint, which wasn't very good for my diet. I wasn't fat, I was thin. Really thin. I was being monitored. I was being watched. Something was watching me. Following me. Breathing down my neck. My skin... started to become pale. Not completely, I had a light brown tone of pigment, but I still looked pale. One night, I was undressing and I looked at the wall in my room to see a reflected glass... A mirror? How'd it get in here? I wasn't allowed to have mirrors at all. But there was one here. I looked at it, and saw something I never expected to see. My back... Veins popped slightly from my back, black, sick veins. they were mainly around my shoulder blades and they burned slightly. I had to get them out. I looked around for something sharp. I knew everything able for me to hurt myself has been removed, so I had to critically think on this one. My wooden dresser. I kneeled in front of it, looking to see one piece of wood chipped from the drawer. I gripped it with the brim of my nails and pulled the other way. It snapped at me slightly as I was tearing it off. I winced as my nails began to hurt, me using more force on them. I pulled more and more when pain shot through my hands to my brain. I groaned slightly as my nails came clean off of my fingers, all of them gushing blood. It was painful, and I looked to see the piece of wood I tugged at was gone. I managed to rip it off successfully. I looked around me to see that it was on the floor. I softly picked it up, blood from my hands got on the floor, and returned to the mirror. I turned to see my reflection of my back again, gripping the steak in my hand as I reached behind me and aimed it at one of the veins. I jabbed it slowly, my hands shaking and breathed sharply. I'm going to rip these veins out. One way or another. I pierced the sharp end into my skin, breathing out a painful moan as I saw blood spew out of the wound. My moans became louder as I cried out and pushed the wood in deeper... and deeper... The blood is now black. Dark wings sprout from my back. Eyes red, but not quite crimson. But evil enough to shake sanity's horizon. _________________________ I wake in a cold sweat, on the bedroom floor. Did I black out? Did I faint? Why... why is it dark...? I try to get up, but my hand slips and I am now on the ground again. I rub my fingers together on the damp floor, feeling the liquid. Great. Fainted from bloodloss again. I touch the cold floor gently, seeking a reliable spot to prop myself up. I manage moments later, and push myself up. I feel against the walls... peculiar walls... for that switch. Oh where, could that switch be? My finger trailed along it, and I gripped it. And turned it on. My hands are covered in dry blood- all the way up my arms. I look in dissimilar question as I turned to see... My last sister, on the floor. Painful flashes went through my mind, making my head pound. She hit my door, a bat in hand as it creaked open- Throb Angry tears filled her eyes, and the depth of worry filled my stomach once in my life- Throb Emotions- EMOTIONS, They were coming at me all at once...! Throb She swung, but missed. Blood lust filled my veins, and I caught the bat with my hand, my hand that was black as charcoal, and faded into my actual skin color further up my arm... Throb, throb I broke it in half like it was nothing- and I grabbed her by her neck and picked her up. Throb, throb, She clawed at me, which I could feel only make myself more angry... Throb, throb, throb She started to slow as she became more and more tired, and I spoke in an inhumane voice, "What's wrong, tough girl? You were so confident..." Throb, throb, throb "D-DONT YOU DARE THINK I'M DONE!" Throb, throb, throb Her small frame changed and I saw flashes of an... older version of her... Throb, throb, throb "You don't remember," She said through cries, "You can't see what you do- you imagine things! You did it to them, you KILLED THEM ALL!" THROB "This house... it's over fifty three years old! Beat down, and you still crawl here, you slimy, reeking spawn from Hell!" THROB "It's been years since they died... the all died because of you! I stood in the shadows, and I watched as you drugged our sister, and pushed her in front of a taxi!" THROB, THROB "I was there when you ran her over on her way to an interview for a job in COLD BLOOD!" THROB, THROB "You thought that it was accidental, but I watched. I watched as you killed our brothers by beating them on the counters and smashing their heads in with our mothers cooking pans!" THROB, THROB, THROB "They sent you in for medicine and even more attention, but I knew that couldn't change how much of a psycho you were!" THROB, THROB, THROB "I was the last one- but you weren't getting me. Oh no, I'm not as simple minded as they all were. I'm insane, just like you." THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB "You aren't insane like I am. No one can match as to me." Throb "I CAN! AND I MADE A VOW TO SPILL YOUR BLOOD THIS EVENING! THE HOUSE MAY BE HAUNTED BY YOUR UNMERCIFUL SOUL, BUT YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR YEARS! YOU DON'T LEAVE- YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE! NOT UNTIL YOU ARE ENDED BY SOMEONE, AND THAT SOMEONE IS ME!" I felt my face form into a psychotic smile and a chuckle erupted from my lungs. I gripped my hand tighter on the woman's throat, her breath becoming thinner and thinner. "You think you can just walk in here and end me like I am some mortal? Fool. I do not rest upon your hands, for you shall end in mine. The same will go for anyone who opposes me. The Devil has a task, and my duty is to obey. You and your kind shall never prevail, nor strive. The end is coming..." "You vicious monster! " She screamed as she spat in my face. The sizzle sound of steamed pierced my ears and the saliva evaporated in steam as my victims eyes stared behind me, wide and with fear. Dark shadows rose above her as I raised my dusty, old wings and whispered a single phrase. "Dare to oppose me? Bite me." Throb... I heard her screams in my ears as I snapped at her face, ripping the flesh off with my teeth... Throb... I saw myself, ripping at her stomach through her intestines and organs that I swallowed maliciously, snarling and ripping like an animal. Throb... When I was complete, I proped my back against the wall- her last organ and most important in my demonic claws. Throb... And I laughed as my world blackened and I was put back into my slumber, to wait... To wait for my next opponent. The sound of the floors of the house creaking echoed. And my eyes opened and my vision focused.